23 April 1981 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1981-04-23 ; Comments *John seems to be at his grumpiest, disaffected early 80s best, treating many of the listeners letters with (perhaps humorous) disdain Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Fall: Fit And Working Again (10" - Slates) Rough Trade RT 71 *Stiff Little Fingers: Piccadilly Circus (album - Go For It) Chrysalis CHR 1339 *Altered Images: Leave Me Alone (cassette single - Dead Pop Stars) Epic EPC 40-A1023 *Chefs: 24 Hours (7") Attrix RB 13 *Cure: The Holy Hour (album - Faith) Fiction FIX 6 *Diagram Bros.: Bricks (7") New Hormones ORG 9 *Black Slate: Legal Dub (album - Ogima) TCD TCDLP 2 *UK Subs: Warhead *PiL: Track 8 (album - The Flowers Of Romance) Virgin 2189 *Past Seven Days: So Many Others... (7" - Raindance) 4AD AD 102 *''John saw the band above and found the keyboardist irritating enough to contemplate physical retribution..'' *Family Fodder: Savoir Faire *''In answer to a query from a listener, "What is your answer to the question 'What is History'" John replies "History Is A Series Of Disappointments, and as a consequence of that, I'm not going to mention your name or play the record you wanted me to play".'' *Black Uhuru: World Is Africa (v/a album - Sly And Robbie Present Taxi) Island / Taxi ILPS 9662 *John Peel: Imitating The Usual DJ's Attitude *U2: Stories For Boys (album - Boy) Island ILPS 9646 *''John reads out a request from Hong Kong - Please don't play any more requests. Then he plays a request for them...'' *Bill Nelson: Hers Is A Lush Situation (12" - Banal) Mercury WILL 12 *'File 2' *Joy Division: Dead Souls (7" - Licht Und Blindheit) Sordide Sentimentale SS 33 002 *Tarzan 5: Boys Game (7") 021 OTO 5 *Stiff Little Fingers: Hits And Misses (album - Go For It) Chrysalis CHR 1339 *Fall: Prole Art Threat (10" - Slates) Rough Trade RT 71 *X-Ray Spex: Oh Bondage Up Yours *''Request (Modern English): Eddie: Invitation To Borussia Dortmund vs.Liverpool historical replay'' *Modern English: A Viable Commercial (album - Mesh & Lace) CAD 105 *Undertones: It's Going To Happen (7") Ardeck ARDS 8 *Adam And The Ants: Feed Me To The Lions (album - Kings Of The Wild Frontier) CBS 84549 *Sinatras: Happy Feeling (7") Dining Out TUX.6 *Vice Squad: Young Blood () Riot City *Klaus Krüger: You Have To Pay (7") Fabrikneu KK 13150 *Mikey Dread: Israel Stylee (Iz Tribes) (12" - Warrior Stylee / Israel Stylee) Dread At The Controls DCD 004 *Higsons: My Love Is Bent (At Both Ends) (v/a album - Norwich - A Fine City) Romans In Britain NERO 1 *Dukes Of Rhythm: High Ride *Cure: Doubt (album - Faith) Fiction FIX 6 File ;Name * John Peel's Music - 1981-04-23A.mp3 * John Peel's Music - 1981-04-23B.mp3 ;Length * 01:00:43 * 00:58:11 ;Other *Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin ;Available *Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:1981 Category:Available online